surprise after surprise
by misaki34
Summary: Harry find out he has a brother during the summer before his fourth year and things get complicated but better for him. But will he be able to tell Trowa of his magic in time. Includes and OC sister of Dudley and yaoi warning.


**Thank you to all those who have been waiting for this and I am rather surprised myself that people are still favoriting this and putting this on their alert list even though it has been years since my last actual update. College has slowed down so I'm going to try and pick this story up again in thanks to all those still with it. I decided to revise the first two chapters because quite simply, I didn't like then and they were inaccurate. I have come up with a character design for the sister and you guys will get to meet her in the next chapter. Sadly though I have lost my outline for that so I will have to wing it. I can't say when the next update will be but I will try to get it done as soon as I possibly can.**

* * *

Lady Une stared at the results resting on her desk with a troubled face.

"The boys are not going to like this..." Sighing she called in the Gboys for some surprising information.

"Hee-chan do you know what Une wants?"

"No I do not Duo, none of us do so stop asking."

This continued until they reached the office door and the five boys entered the room and all took a seat, some louder than others. (coughDuocough)

"So what's this about?" the braided teen asked while leaning back in his chair.

_Sigh, better get this over with…though I really don't want to. _The leader of the organization known as the preventers handed each a folder containing the information that would be needed later and started to speak with the up most priority.

"As you know we have been trying to get the minorities back to their families that were lost during the war-

"Get to the point already, Hee-chan and I were in the middle of something before this."

"Duo shut up. Also I'm sure your little activities can wait till later." Magically if you looked close enough you would be able to see a light blush on the cold teens face at Duo's words and Une's reply. "As I was saying we ran every ones DNA for analysis and it came back with...surprising results to say the least."

At this point every teen in that room paid her their up most attention, even Duo had put his chair back on the floor and stopped joking."Trowa, you have a younger brother that lives in England with your aunt form your mother's side and her husband along with her son and daughter. Your birth name is Edward Potter and your brother is Harry Potter, he will be turning fourteen next month. The Dursley's pictures will be in the folder given to you but... we could only find one picture of harry from eight years ago..."

Lady Une trailed off as the boys opened the folders and looked disgustedly at the pictures of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. The daughter had only a few pictures from three years ago and when they turned the page the page it took all they had not to cause a massacre of the Dursley family in outrage. Harry's picture showed him to be a small boy with broken glasses who was extremely underweight and dwarfed in the clothes that were obviously too big for him. The shaggy black hair was a mess and shocking emerald eyes stared back at them full of pain, sadness, and the hopelessness a four year old should not know. The silence in the room was tense and with no other choice Lady Une continued knowing what she said next would not go over well.

"Because you are not yet eight-teen it is required by law that you live with them for the time being but I along with Relena will use our connections to push through the emancipation papers as quickly as we can if you find that you cannot stand those people."

Duo started to open his mouth to state his complaints but before he could say anything Trowa stood up and walk towards the door as his blond lover quickly got up to follow.

"Fine but be prepared to get those papers done because I am taking Harry out of there." And with that the Gundam pilot walked out of the room to start packing.

* * *

Petunia was straitening her dress when the doorbell rang. Without a second thought she plastered on a smile and opened the door. A tall woman stood there with the preventors uniform and a bright smile. Next to her was a young man whose hair was cut into an odd style and covered on eye. His visible emerald eye emotionlessly bore into her own eyes. He was dressed in a simple black turtleneck and jeans that fit well enough to have both genders, straight or gay, stare at him with running imaginations. All she could see on him was a black duffel bag and a binder in hand.

"Please come in. I was just about to serve breakfast."

"Thank you but I'm just here to drop him off."

"Oh, I'm sorry then. Thank you for bringing him here."

"It was no problem. Be good Tr-Edward."

The silent teen nodded as she started to walk away but suddenly stopped before getting into her car.

"Oh! I'm Sally Po by the way, nice to meet you." And with that she drove off to give a report to the others about her observations of the Dursley home. Petunia continues to speak of her husband and son but Trowa only half listened as he searched for each possible exit out of habit and observed his surroundings. He was gestured to a seat once they had reached the kitchen and the boy he assumed to be Harry was setting down the plates of food. From the corner of his eye he could see Harry sending nerves glances but just as Trowa was going to speak a large thudding sounds began down the stairs. It took everything Trowa had not to dive for cover in fear of the house breaking down.

"It seems Vernon has woken up, Dudley should be up soon then." Just as she said that a rather large man walked into the room and rested his beady eyes on Trowa and began to speak in a rather offending tone.

"Listen here boy, we will have none of that freakishness in this house. It's bad enough with two." Trowa saw Harry tense at that and decided to file it away for later.

"I assure you sir, I have no clue what you are talking about." Everyone paused at the fact that such a serious sounding voice could emerge from a boy of seventeen. When Vernon had finally gotten his wits about him he just grunted and sat down at the table soon followed by Petunia and Harry. As they waited for Dudley Trowa opened the binder he had been carrying and pulled out a pen to start on his paperwork.

"What are you working on boy?" The fat man demanded while trying to see over the rim of the binder but failing as Trowa moved it.

"It's just work, I have to have this paperwork finished by tomorrow." At this Vernon suddenly grinned happily.

"Ah, so you're a working boy and not one of those good for nothings! Good, good." With that said another smaller, but equally destructive, thuds started down the stairs and an unhealthily heavy boy entered the room pausing to stare at Trowa with a sneer.

"Who's the freak?"

"Morning Dudikins." Petunia started cheerily "This is your cousin Edward Potter."

"Great so we have another freak running around." Trowa ignored this remark and continued to work.

* * *

*Harry POV*

Young Harry Potters' mind was an array of shock. He knew that they would be having another living with them and that he was related to Petunia but he had no idea that he would have a brother, much less a living one. At first Harry only worried that he would be like the others but soon got rid of that thought when he saw him. He could tell that Edward was unlike them, he didn't talk much and had a look in his eyes saying he held a mentality that was far too old for his age. In a way it reminded him of Dumbledore and his ever present secrets. Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was impressed with Edward when finding out that he worked but how long it would last he didn't know.

* * *

*3rd POV*

"I was under the impression there was one more living with you." Trowa said this without looking up from his papers aiming to get them finished then and there.

"Oh, yes, her. She's at work." Trowa stopped in what he was doing long enough to lift an eyebrow at the uncaring way Vernon had said this but once again filed it away for later and went back to work.

Almost ten minutes later Trowa's cell phone went off and he immediately picked up.

"Barton."

_Hello Trowa._

When Trowa heard his lovers voice he relaxed slightly and started speaking in the language the preventors preferred to use.

"How are you little one?"

_I'm fine thank you. I take it you're in the presence of your family?_

"Yes, was there anything you needed?"

_Heero sent some files to your computer, he dug up the Dersley's bank files and you might want to look at them. Also well be in town within the next two days, love you._

"I'll make sure to look at them and I love you too little one." With that Trowa hung up and looked up into the curious faces of his 'family'.

"Who was that boy and what were you talking about?" The large man all but snarled.

"I do not believe it is for you to know who it is I converse with or not nor is it imperative that you know of which we speak." By the time Trowa had finished Vernon had turned an interesting shade of purple and went to hit Trowa. Vernon's hand never made contanct with Trowa's face as it was blocked by the binder Trowa had been working in. "I would not suggest attempting that again." Trowa said with a deadly quiet.

"And what would you do about it boy?" Vernon replied in outrage and began to get ready to strike again, that is until Trowa stood and he saw the boy hiding his gun once again. It frightened Vernon how Trowa had drawn it without his knowledge.

"Like I said, I would not suggest it. Now if someone would show me where it is I'm staying I will be working for the rest of the day."

Petunia, almost out of habit, screeched at Harry to get a move on it. Quickly Harry scrambled out of his seat and into the hallway to show the other to where he would be staying.


End file.
